Turning tables
by Joey the Freaking Potterhead
Summary: School had started up again, Quirinus had been looking forward to this since he went back to his parent's house, where he spent his holidays longing to see Charlotte Clearwater, his best friend again. However; things took an unexpected turn when he saw someone he'd made friends with last year. He had no idea he could mean anything to anyone. Could he mean anything to anyone? How?
1. Platform 9 34

_School had started up again; Quirinus was just about to head through the wall to Platform 9 3/4. He had been looking forward to this since he went back to his parent's house, where he spent his holidays longing to see Charlotte Clearwater, his best friend again. However; things took an unexpected turn when he saw someone he'd made friends with last year; someone who he had no idea, just how important they would become to him..._

* * *

Quirinus looked around him, taking in his surroundings, he quivered as many people passed, some school mates saying quick hellos to him but seemed to be in a hurry to find their friends to really stop and talk to him. This worried Quirinus a lot, had his fears come true, that they'd realized there are better people than him to hang around with? This wouldn't have surprised him in the least if they had. The year before he had made a few friends, one best friend, Charlotte Clearwater, who accepted him straight away and introduced him to her friends who also seemed to have accepted him but had things changed now? Quirinus' quivering grew worse, though he knew he had to wait to see if Charlotte would find him, he couldn't help but want to escape from his anxiety. The fears were growing too much for him, on top of the excitement of finally being on his way back to Hogwarts; home. He had so many mixed feelings, he could have just broken down on the spot, but that would have been stupid of him. He didn't want attention; he wanted to be recognised as the person he was and prove himself, that he could do something, instead of being the boy who seemed to be the unintelligent stutterer, but how could he prove himself when he couldn't even make a friend? Just as he took a step back for a run up to run through the wall, he heard a voice behind him.

Distant at first but he heard it again; a female's voice, "Hey Quirrell!" she shouted, happily.

Quirinus spun around and realized who she was instantly, a broad grin on her face, it was none other than Terra Weasley; someone he had made friends with, just the year before.

Quirinus beamed, "T-T-T-Terra!" he said, timidly but happy to see her. He grinned shyly, "H-h-how a-are y-you?" his stuttering seemed to have calmed down a bit with people he knew, since last year; he was once terrible with all people but as he got to know them, he apparently became more comfortable with them.

"Pretty good." Terra replied, "Wanna maybe go do something later?" she said with a grin.

'_Really...? She's asking me to go hang out with her? We're still friends? BRILLIANT!_' he thought to himself, slightly taken aback.  
Quirinus looked up at her, partly confused, partly excited and curios to why she would want to still hang out with him, wouldn't she have other people to hang out with, people cooler than him? As much as he thought over why she would want to hang out with him, he couldn't help but feel eager to spend time with her; he had missed his friends all summer, especially Charlotte and as he had just realized, Terra.  
"W-W-W-What's i-i-i-i-in m-m-mind?" he stammered, yet couldn't help but grin at her.  
He wondered whether this would be a strange question to ask her, but it was already too late; he'd asked it so now he could only wait for her reply and worry about whether he was being awkward or not. He was just overly happy to see her.

"We could do anything. We can think of something." she replied and smiled at her.

"W-w-w-whatever y-y-you h-have i-in m-m-mind, r-r-really." Quirinus replied; his voice as warm, as much as it was shaky.

Terra took his hand in hers, "How about a nice walk then?" she asked and smiled as Quirinus timidly took her hand.

Quirinus grinned again, still as shy as ever, "S-s-s-sounds p-per-per-perfect." his mind raced, '_why is she being so nice to me? This is really different... but I like it.'_

Many thoughts ran through Terra's mind, _'He's so sweet and I absolutely love being around him. It makes me smile... he makes me smile._' she smiled brightly at Quirinus who gave her hand a gentle squeeze, "Shall we then?"

Quirinus looked at her and smiled brightly, _'she's amazing!_' he beamed to himself.

The two still had over two hours before the train left, they decided to take a walk around the place, straying away from the station but not too far, Quirinus' hand in hers, the two friends talked about their holidays and how much they missed eachother. Quirinus wondered many times if it was just friendship on her mind but he knew he couldn't mean any more than he already did; it would be a miracle if he ever got a girlfriend; the two had known eachother for a year that day. It took Quirinus to point that out. Terra beamed at this realization then talked about how much time had flown, how much they'd both seemed to have grown in the period of just a year. Quirinus was just happy to have her by his side; he was happy to have anyone, as long as they were a friend. It was only since Hogwarts, he had ever made friends. Charlotte was the only person he had spent one-on-one time with. He never was one for large groups, or any form of group really. It was nice to have another friend. An hour and a half passed and the two realized they should probably get back to the station before the train left without them.

"Race ya there!" Terra laughed, cheekily and took off in a flat run.

Quirinus chased after her as quick as he could, he'd almost caught up with her, the barrier to Platform 9 ¾ not too far ahead. He ran quicker but he had missed her; Terra had already made it through the wall. He stopped, a little scared that he might miss the wall and run into a muggle or someone. He took a few steps back and ran at the wall. Within an instant he found himself standing less than fifty feet away from the train, a huge grin formed across his face, his heart leapt as the train gave a loud whistle. He couldn't believe he was there at last but where was Terra?


	2. Quirrell's first kiss

_Certain he had lost Terra, Quirinus decided to go searching for her; he didn't want to board the train without her in case she was in trouble or something. As it turned out, she was searching for him too; she ran up to him and tapped his shoulder, "Hiya!" she grinned._

* * *

Quirinus turned around. He didn't expect Terra to find him so quickly. He turned around and smiled brightly at her, "H-H-Hi!" he said, unsure of exactly how to react. "H-h-how a-are y-y-you?" he realized just how stupid this sounded; the two had just went for a walk and raced eachother to the platform not even twenty minutes ago.

Terra, apparently didn't take any notice of Quirrell's strange greeting. "I'm really good!" she beamed, "I wanted... I wanted to know if you wanted to sit together on the train." she said casually and took his hand as she had done not too long ago, though it seemed she hadn't let go since the two met eachother the previous year.

Quirinus looked at her and swallowed, "S-s-sit... w-w-with m-me?" he asked, again taken aback. No one had ever asked him before. This was a complete first for him. '_Why would she want to?_' he thought to himself as he slowly curled his fingers around her hand and looked at her, "Y-y-y-you're a-a gr-gr-great fr-friend, y-y-you kn-kn-know." he stammered, though his voice that same gentle warmth it had every time he spoke.

The two boarded the train, hand-in-hand and found themselves an empty compartment; deep down they both hoped it would stay empty, Quirinus wanted to find out why Terra was so nice to him and Terra needed to tell him something she'd been meaning to tell him since the year before. They sat next to eachother, still holding each other's hands as though they'd been friends for a lifetime.

Terra looked down at their hands and smiled, "I'm really glad I met you. You're one of the best people I know." she said as she leant forward and softly kissed his cheek.

Not knowing what to do, Quirinus followed suit and smiled timidly at their hands. He had no clue to what he felt inside; it slightly bothered him but at the same time, he loved it. "R-Really?" he asked, confused. '_Why would I be?_' he thought to himself. "Y-y-y-y..." he tried to say as he traced his hand on his cheek where she kissed it. He leant towards her, pulled her head gently towards his lips and softly kissed her forehead, unknowing what else to do. "Y-y-you're one... o-o-o-o-of Th-the b-b-best p-p-p-people I-I-I've m-m-met... t-t-too." he stammered, not just because he felt the need to reply with the same thing, but because he truly meant every word he said.

Terra smiled at him and her heart rate slightly increased as she kissed his lips sweetly, yet softly at the same time.

Quirinus' heart rate sped right up. '_My... she... she kissed me... I..._' his mind couldn't process what had just happened. Before another thought could come to mind, he found himself kissing hers softly back. "I-I... w-wow..." he could manage no other words.

Terra blushed a deep red, her mind and heart racing as she gazed into his eyes, '_I kissed him... I've been waiting so long to do that._' she said to herself and smiled warmly at him.

'_She kissed me... she... just..._' Quirinus couldn't process any of what was happening, he looked at her smiling more than he ever had done in his life, quivering slightly through his timidness as well as his feelings he felt that he'd never felt before. He was unsure to what they were, but they seemed to have grown stronger. '_How long has she liked me?_' he thought to himself. A sudden rush of fear swept through him, '_What if I kept her waiting for... no... She wouldn't have liked me back then... I stuttered more then, than I do now... why does she like me? How? Do I like her back? Maybe...?_' his mind was beginning to scare him so he pushed all thoughts out, which was unnecessary. He took one look at her and all his thoughts vanished. "Y-Y-You..." he started but ended up looking at her with a huge shy grin on his face.

"I-I-I've liked you for a long time... I was too nervous to say anything..." Terra admitted and blushed.

Quirinus frowned slightly as he thought this through for a long minute, "W-W-Why th-th-though?" he really had no idea what she saw in him. He gazed at her, realizing the feelings he had were, indeed growing stronger, "I-I-I-I _th-think... _I-I-I've l-l-l-liked y-y-y-you t-t-too... I-I-I..." he couldn't finish. It all felt like a dream. He took a moment to work out whether it was real or not. '_... Am completely taken aback and don't know what to feel because I don't know why you would like me... or want me..._' he finished his sentence in his mind, not wanting to seem like an attention seeker or something.

"I think you are the most wonderful person. To me, you're perfect." she said and smiled at him and placed her hand on his cheek. "And I will always like you... No matter what anybody says." she said, reassuringly.

Quirinus looked at her, timid, yet, at the same time, stunned. "Y-Y-Y-You m-mean i-i-it?" he asked and grinned sheepishly. '_I-I..._' he was left with no idea what to say next, but suddenly, he had a strong urge to wrap his arms around her. Without a second thought on it, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a cuddle.

"Yes. I mean it." she said and cuddled into him, an unfading smile on her face.


	3. Two journeys begin

_Chapter Three: The beginning of two journeys_

Quirinus swore he'd been grinning over a mile wide now, as he held her tightly in his arms, rubbing her back gently while his heart pounded in his chest. '_This feeling... what is it?_'

Terra's heart raced at least a mile per minute. She felt happier than she ever had been. She wished this moment could never end. '_I'm so happy... I wish we could stay like this forever..._'

'_Whatever this is... I don't want it to end... I won't let it end._' Quirinus vowed to himself. As he held her, he suddenly realized what the feeling inside him could have been, "I-I-I th-th-th-think... I-I-I..." he couldn't get his words out. '_I reckon we could work... we really could... but how do I tell her?_' he thought to himself.

Terra gazed into his eyes, '_this feeling... it's perfect... how do I tell him that I love him?_' she thought to herself.

Quirinus could see she was thinking something as he gazed into hers. He had no idea what to say, so continued gazing into hers. He knew what to say to her but he didn't know how to say it. He didn't know Terra felt the same way; she too didn't know how to tell him. She loved him and always had. She knew she had to tell him; every part of her willed her to, but the words just wouldn't come out. She didn't know how to tell him or where to begin. Quirinus, lost for words, continued to gaze into her eyes. The longer and deeper he looked, the deeper he found himself lost in them.

Terra gazed deeper into his eyes, '_I'll just go ahead and say it..._' she said to herself, and before she could think about how to word things, the words she'd waited so long to tell him finally slipped out, "I love you." she said and flushed a deep red. "I always have."

It was the first time Quirinus had heard such words; no one had ever told him they loved him, apart from maybe Charlotte but this was true love. Not even his parents had said it to him once in his life. The way Terra had just told him she loved him, so sincere. It meant the world to him. He knew then, that his feelings were definite as his heart leapt as the words sunk in. He continued gazing into her eyes, finding it impossible to take his eyes from hers. '_She... does... and did... always... forever... maybe not forever... but I- I- I_.' his thoughts ended as he spoke out loud, somewhat without realizing it, "I- I- I l-l-l-love y-y-you t-t-too. I-I-I f-f-felt s-something a wh-wh-while b-b-back f-f-f-for y-y-you b-b-but I-I-I-I d-d-didn't kn-kn-know w-w-what... n-n-now I-I-I-I d-d-do and... Re-re-realize... i-it... n-n-never left.

The two said nothing for a while, snuggled up together, just enjoying each other's company on the train. Being in Quirinus' arms was the best feeling Terra had ever had and for the first time in Quirinus' life, he felt complete. He felt as though, for the first time, he had something worth protecting. He wrapped his arms around her, positioning them in a more comfortable position and gently kissed the top of her head. Terra smiled, she had never felt so happy. Quirinus smiled brighter than he had ever done; even brighter than when he first met Charlotte because he knew, for the first time. Someone loved him. Hogwarts had already changed his life and he hadn't even arrived yet. His heart gave another great jump as Terra leant towards him and kissed his cheek. He smiled warmly, his eyes shy as he gently stroked her cheek with his thumb. He could see Terra blush slightly, causing him to blush, himself. The two couldn't take their eyes off eachother as they cuddled into eachother. Neither had anything to say; they were both completely speechless. Terra moved and sat on Quirinus' lap. He smiled at her as he held her waist gazing into her eyes. The two couldn't stop smiling or take their eyes off eachother more so now. The effect they had on eachother was already the strongest they'd both ever felt, especially for Terra, who had had boyfriends before. None of the feelings she had were as strong as this. Quirinus wanted her for his first and last love.

As he gazed into her eyes, a thought flew into Quirinus' mind, almost causing him to panic, '_This must be awkward for her... I don't know what to say..._'

'_What do I say now?_' Terra thought, she had been considering saying something for their long moment of silence but didn't want to ruin the moment as well as the fact, she simply didn't know what to say or couldn't speak even if she tried. Her thoughts just sort of slipped out loud as she gazed into Quirinus' eyes, smiling brightly, "Would you like to be my boyfriend?" she said simply, smiling widely.

Quirinus beamed brighter than ever. "O-O-O-Only i-i-if y-y-you w-w-want t-t-to b-b-be m-my g-girlfriend." he said somewhat cheekily, yet his words sweet at the same time. '_Me... Hers...? Of course, why wouldn't I want to?_'

"I would absolutely love to." Terra replied; her smile wider than it had been.

Quirinus grinned from ear to ear, "th-th-th-then i-i-it's o-off-official!"

"And we're at Hogwarts now too!" Terra beamed as she looked outside the window.

Quirinus smiled brightly, "w-w-w-we a-are?"

"We sure are!" Terra beamed.

It was clear that it wasn't the beginning of just one journey, but two.


	4. Arriving in style

**Inspiration for most of the script: Roleplay, up until the hippogriffs. For those who saw this happening in RP, I decided to change it a bit, to make things a little more romantic for Quirrinus. Enjoy. :D**_  
_

_Quirinus smiled brightly as he held Terra to his chest. He could not believe he found himself a girlfriend, nor the fact someone loved him as much as she did. He couldn't believe his luck. First, his first day of Hogwarts had arrived as well as Terra. How much more could happen for Quirinus?_

* * *

Quirinus smiled brightly as the train pulled up at the station. It was only a matter of minutes before the two would walk off the train and find out how they were travelling to the castle this year. Quirinus wrapped his arms tightly around Terra and pulled her head to his chest, as she sat on his lap. He stroked soft black hair, realizing just how truly beautiful she was. He was a lucky guy that was for sure. Against all odd of _him _having a girlfriend, let alone someone like Terra. He couldn't believe it. This was all unreal to him. Terra snuggled into him. The two didn't want to leave the spot. Not even for Hogwarts. Quirinus dreaded having to let her go to get off the train but he knew as soon as they were off, he could go back to holding her in his arms again. Quirinus sighed peacefully as Terra nuzzled her face into his chest.

She mumbled into his chest, "Ready to enter the castle, love?" she looked up at him, her big brown eyes twinkling.

"O-O-Of c-c-course!" Quirinus beamed. He took her hand and helped her to her feet before standing up himself, making sure she left the compartment before him.

As Terra began to walk out, Quirinus followed and closed the compartment door behind the two of them. He timidly held his hand out to Terra, who took it. The grins hadn't left their faces. Quirinus looked at her, smiling as they walked. He was somewhat conscious to where he was going so he wouldn't walk into anyone, but she was indeed distracting. He half let her lead him so he wouldn't run into anyone, rubbing her hand gently with his thumb. Terra smiled at him, making sure the two of them didn't run into anyone. Quirinus grinned sheepishly when he almost walked into someone he had never seen before. He moved closer to her, before coming to a stop.

"They're beautiful." Quirinus breathed as a line of hippogriffs stood before them. He couldn't believe it.

_Now _he was about to ride a hippogriff with his girlfriend to the castle? He helped her onto the back of it, their luggage being taken to the castle by the staff. Quirinus climbed on the hippogriff in front of her, giving her something to hold on to. All his nerves seemed to have left, as adrenalin took over. He had never felt anything like it. It was as though Dumbledore knew he had a girlfriend and wanted to make sure they entered the castle with style, at the same time romantic. The sky was a peachy colour with streaks of yellow, red and blue. It was a truly beautiful evening. Terra couldn't believe her eyes when she gazed at it.

"It's perfect... everything I've wanted..." she whispered as she wrapped her arms around Quirinus.

Quirinus gave the hippogriff a bit of a tap. It bowed its head and took to the skies. The site was incredible from up above. Things had never looked as beautiful as they did at this moment. The sun slowly setting, as the hippogriff soared toward the castle, making the scene look like something one would only come across in a fairy tale. The hippogriff seemed to have slowed down as the sun continued setting. Quirinus and Terra realized why. There was water underneath them and the sun was just above the castle. It was as though it knew to allow the two to watch the sunset as it slowly soared over the Black Lake. Quirinus timidly let go of the hippogriff and turned around to face Terra, he pulled her towards him and for the first time. He shared a passionate kiss. As soon as Quirinus pulled away, the hippogriff squawked unusually. It was an interesting sound, one he had never heard from a hippogriff before. It pumped its wings and took them straight to the castle. Terra and Quirinus were a little late. Quirinus shook as he met Snape at the doors. That was when Dumbledore came to the rescue.

His eyes twinkled and smiled pleasantly. "Quirinus, Terra. Great night I presume."

The two nodded together and Dumbledore bowed his head as though he'd let Quirinus share that special moment. Quirinus somehow knew this. He looked at Dumbledore, "Th-th-thank y-y-you s-s-sir!" he beamed.

"Pure love is a rare thing to be found." Dumbledore said simply and allowed them through the doors.


	5. The feast

_It occurred to Quirinus that he and Terra would have to separate. She, being in Gryffindor and him, being in Ravenclaw, he knew they wouldn't be able to sit together. He didn't like this idea much but he had to accept it. Since last year, his stuttering had lessened. Quirinus knew things were about to change. Just how much courage would he pick up now that he had himself a girl?_

* * *

As they walked together through the entrance of Hogwarts, to the Great Hall for the feast, Quirinus looked at Terra. "W-w-we w-won't b-be able... t-t-to... s-sit to-together." he stammered.

"Yes we will, silly!" Terra grinned. "You've sat with Charlotte once. Why not do it again?"

"W-w-would D-D-Dumbledore a-approve?" he asked, sceptical of the idea.

Terra thought this over for a minute and shrugged, "Who would notice?"

"A-a-all the G-G-Gryfindors..." Quirinus said.

Terra shrugged, "We're friendly." she said and grinned.

Quirinus nodded, he felt okay with this, as long as Terra was around. Plus Charlotte wouldn't allow anything to happen anyway. He looked ahead and saw her with James, Sirius, Mary, Remus and Peter. He smiled to himself as they entered the entrance to the Great Hall. Professor McGonagall said her welcome to them and they burst through the doors. Quirinus and Terra took their places at the Gryffindor table. Surprisingly, everyone looked at him and smiled. There were a few whispers about him having a girlfriend.

Charlotte and the others were seated not far from him. James nudged Char slightly, Quirinus could just make out his whispers, "Oi, Char. Isn't that, that shy kid who you made friends with?"

"Quirinus?" she said and looked over at him and Terra. "QUIRINUS!" she beamed.

Terra raced over to Char and took an empty seat next to Mary. Quirinus ran timidly and sat next to her. Sirius didn't agree with this when he found them, "Oi! That's my seat!" he said.

Quirinus moved and sat on the other side of Terra as Mary moved over for him. He looked at Char, "You and her?" she mouthed.

Quirinus nodded but he couldn't say much as Dumbledore made the start-of-year notices, telling them what places were out-of-bounds. James and Sirius sniggered to eachother as Dumbledore said something about the dark forest. Of course this was mainly for the first years, but to them. It still meant the same, just another rule to break. Remus sat quietly next to Sirius, Peter next to him. As the feast begun, Quirinus dug into a heap of chicken and gravy, one of his favourites. They laughed as James told them of his interesting holidays with Sirius and Mary. They had gotten themselves into mischief with a few muggles with their usual pranks.

After the feast, Quirinus and Terra stood to their feet, however before they could go to their dorms, Charlotte ran up to them, "Quirinus! You finally have a girl!" she grinned.

"Yes!" he beamed.

Terra smiled proudly. "You didn't stutter!" she grinned.

Quirinus' eyes bugged out in slight shock, "N-no I didn't!"

Char clapped their backs, "Congrats guys!" she grinned and shook Terra's hand after realizing she hadn't really met her, "Oh. I don't think we've met before." she said sheepishly.

"Oh we have." Terra said. "Briefly... I'm Arthur Weasley's sister." she said, suddenly reddening.

"Oh! Okay. Brilliant!" Charlotte said. "I'm just so happy for you guys! You certainly picked the best!" she said and winked at Quirinus.

Quirinus grinned and winked back, shyly. "I-I should h-head t-t-to b-bed before... w-w-we g-get in t-trouble." he said, looking in the direction of Severus Snape, a Slytherin boy who had been watching them.

"Yeah, true." Terra and Charlotte agreed.

They made their ways up to their dormitories. That night, Quirinus couldn't sleep. He _had _to see Terra but how could he? She would be well asleep by now. They had been in their dorms for about an hour. He decided not to risk it and see what Terra thought of the idea. He knew better than to sneak around the castle at night anyway. He had a free period after Potions anyway.


	6. Perhaps a date?

_Quirinus had just finished Potions Class. He didn't know how well he did. Again, he swore he'd screwed everything up but instead of dwelling on that. He had something else to dwell on; he had to find Terra. Where was she? She was in his Potions Class and the two hadn't been able to focus on their work as well as they usually would have. Quirinus was sure he'd done worse than he had ever done as he thought about it, but his mind wondered to where she was. She said she would meet him outside the classroom but when he exited, she was nowhere._

* * *

Quirinus sighed. It was all too good to be true. She had led him on, he was sure of it. He slowly trudged back, towards the Ravenclaw common room to study when out of nowhere someone leapt on his back. Quirinus stumbled forwards. Just luckily the wall was there to save him as he held his hands out and fell towards it, breaking his fall.

Terra sniggered, "Oi! It's just me!" she laughed.

Quirinus breathed heavy, "oh! There you are!" he laughed timidly. He must have looked stupid. "S-sorry, I-I..." he couldn't finish. He was now nervous. What would have happened if he had have hurt her?!

"Relax. I was expecting it." she laughed.

"D-d-deliberately...?" he said, rather shocked and somewhat hurt.

Terra sighed and ran her hands through his hair while she clung to his back, "It was supposed to be for a surprise attack." she said. "I'm sorry."

Quirinus felt instantly calm, "I-It's f-f-fine. W-w-where sh-should we go?" he asked.

Terra grinned, "Anywhere! Though there is a place I want to lead you. It's outside. Near the lake, only not."

Quirinus thought for a second and decided to let her direct him on where to go, he piggy-backed her through the courtyard and to the Quidditch pitch. They looked at the sky and it was decided. She directed him to the Black Lake. There they sat for a while, watching the water flow smoothly.

"I really do love you, Quirinus." she said suddenly, as he took her in his arms.

"I l-l-love y-y-you t-too." he said, rather taken aback.

He jumped to his feet. An idea formed in his head, it was perfect. He carried her towards Hogsmeade but took a little detour. Just as they reached the corner, he took a path he had been on before when he went camping with Charlotte and the rest of his friends. It was a nice little spot, not out-of-bounds but also secluded. He set her gently on the ground and kissed her as deep and passionately as he could, gently nipping her lip by accident. Terra moaned slightly and Quirinus, the timid boy he was, pulled away. He didn't want to get too carried away. He had no idea even to _how _to pleasure her in an intimate way. The two gazed into each other's eyes for a while and Quirinus grinned, he sat down on the grass and conjured some picnic foods, along with a glass of non-alcoholic wine. He would save the alcoholic stuff for their next camping trip or something. They sat watching the clouds for a while, whispering sweet nothings to one another. It wasn't much of a date to Quirinus but to Terra. It was everything.

"Let's call this a date." she said suddenly.

Quirinus' eyes lit up. "Definitely!" he leant in and kissed her again.

Once they had finished their picnic, Terra leapt on his back, the two tackled eachother playfully. Being the feisty woman she was, she nipped his ear playfully, Quirinus had no idea what to do, so he turned around and chewed hers back, probably harder than intended. Another small moan escaped Terra and she pinned him to the ground and kissed him deeply. Quirinus' tongue explored her mouth. He gently tickled the roof of her mouth, exploring to see what he could do before Terra's tongue found his. Their tongues fought with eachother before finally entwining with eachother. Terra leant in for a deeper and passionate kiss, Quirinus arms wrapped around her, he felt all sorts of feelings he had never felt before. He knew then, that she was his. She was the one he wanted.  
They walked back to Hogwarts, hand-in-hand once they caught their breath, about to start next class. Quirinus hadn't wanted their moment to end but he knew there would be another. He had no idea how easily turned on Terra was and this scared him as much as he enjoyed it.


End file.
